When Snow Falls
by AbysmalCircumstances
Summary: A GaaraXHinata One Shot.


**I don't know own Naurto: Though I wish I did. It's brilliant.**

**Anyway happy reading!**

* * *

Crystalline flakes fell thickly over the earth, blanketing it in a carpet of sparkling snow; enwrapping everything it touched while coating the world in a glorious layer of purity. The cold air whipped through the trees, howling distantly into the forests; clouds swirling upon roof tops. The air being so thick with flurries and the temperature led many to retire into their warm homes, to watch with hot chocolate in hand. All it seemed, except a lone girl.

Standing upon the cobblestone path only ten feet from her door, the lightly dressed kunoichi watched with a mesmerized stare as various flakes fell upon her face, sticking to her lashes. With every flutter of her eyelids, the flakes would touch her cheeks and melt against her flesh. Ashen eyes hidden from the world, her fingers stroked the length of her arm in an attempt to rid herself of the goose bumps that plagued her skin. She wasn't ready to go indoors, to leave the beauty that so willingly sat in her very yard.

However she was needed inside, even knowing how much it pained her, the things within her home were of more importance then this moment of peace. Her wants were not of high importance. So with a hint of yearning in her eyes, she pulled away from the scene outdoors with focus now solely upon one thing. Her father had summoned her into his room earlier.

Stepping inside the large indoor training room, covered in softer mats, the Hyuuga heiress stepped lightly onto the area; hold her eyes lowered as she approached her father, the clan's headman.

"Hinata," came his masculine voice, soft but holding within it an air of leadership. Pulled from her daze, Hinata replied with a clasp her hands and a delicate bow. "The Kazekage will be visiting Konoha, as a prominent family we have offered to give them room rather then have them stay in a Inn". The navy haired kunoichi tipped her head to him again, she was most likely expected to be involved with the Kage's stay.

"Hai.. father," she whispered out meekly, her cupped hands pulling away as her finger tips found each other in an awkward way.

"They should be here tomorrow, he's bringing his siblings". Nodding again the shy kunoichi's fingers drummed together faster; it had been awhile since the last she had seen the young man, his memory was still intimidating. The reminiscences from before, and him making the level of Kage at such a young age were enough unnerve anyone. And to top it all off, he would be staying in **her** home.

Finding herself finally locked away in her room, she changed to her sleeping dress and slipped into her sheets, mind racing with thoughts of what could come about; and then something struck her suddenly. With Gaara in her home, perhaps Naruto would be likely to come by and visit him.

With her cheeks once more aglow in a rosy hue, she hid her face within her blanket; smiling happily to herself at the new revelation.

* * *

"Well this is exciting, we just have to go discuss alliances in Konoha when they get snow.." Grumbled a darkly dressed shinobi, upon his back was a holster holding four large scrolls. To his comment, the woman beside him fought off the urge to strike him, instead she continued running forward; their youngest brother just behind them. It was the youngest traveler whom the first two were protecting; he had now held the position of Kazekage for nearly five years; quite the feat for one as young as he was.

"Don't be that way Kankuro, you know Gaara hasn't seen snow yet," the blonde woman spoke, now speeding up to take the lead. The one called Kankuro grunted out again before releasing a loud huff; shivering unconsciously in his mind, remembering the last time he had been caught in a blizzard.

Only minutes later, the blonde kunoichi ahead came to an abrupt stop; staring down the hill she currently stood upon, her attention fell to the crimson haired member of their party.

"There it is Gaara, and from the looks of it it's going to start again," she grinned, pleased that her brother was to come into this sort of accomplishment.

Fighting off a smirk, the sky eyed young man stepped to his sister's side and gazed down over the hill. The small patches of white clumped onto the dying grass he had seen years ago were nothing compared to what was before him; the area was blanketed in a powder so white it gleamed as it caught the setting sun's rays. It was like a desert all its own, though it was a sand he could never control. Inwardly he grinned.

* * *

The next morning as Hinata rushed about her room getting ready, thoughts of Naruto kept impeding her mind. While becoming more and more anxious by the second she finished in nearly record time, still unable to remove the traces of a smile from her lips.

Finally ready, she stepped from her room wearing a more casual but still higher scale yukata. With a quick glanced at herself in the mirror, she smoothed out the creases in the cloth; then frowning somewhat, she held her hands against her waist and hips. She had always been self-conscious about herself, never being completely pleased with what she saw; though deep down she prayed Naruto found her appealing despite the imperfections in her so called curves.

Walking down the hall she paused enough to glance outside and catch sight of the still falling snow.

"Hurry up Hinata, father wants us to help show the Kazekage around the compound!" squealed a now teenage Hanabi, and to her sister's voice Hinata nodded before once more anticipating her encounter with Naruto. She was almost completely positive she could be confident in front of him.

Racing down the halls, the sisters entered a room with great haste; though still upheld a calm and graceful appearance, quickly moving towards their father. With a quick bow to him, Hinata turned towards the compound's guest and dipped her head again; though slightly deeper. In return the trio all gave slight nods of acknowledgement; quickly the ashen eyed heiress averted her eyes to the wall just above their shoulders.

"We are honored to have someone such as yourself here Kazekage-sama," Hiashi spoke evenly with an air of confidence. Hinata's colorless eyes dare glance in the direction of Gaara's face, she nearly gasped out loud at how he had aged. The last she'd seen him he looked so angry and childish, but now. The soft features had warn away from his face, giving him a firm and confident look that was difficult to pull away from. But the most alluring thing was that now his crimson tresses fell longer about his face, framing it and brightening his cyan colored eyes. He truly had become very handsome.

"You know my siblings, Kankuro and Temari," he spoke almost disinterestedly while motioning half-heartedly towards the people on either side of him. Concealing a blush Hinata turned towards her father with an anxious look; once they started walking no one would look at her. This was a positive.

* * *

It was not until that evening things seemed to calm down, despite wanting to be left alone outside to watch the snow, Gaara had been forced to go here and there. The strong alliance with Konoha had turned quickly into a nightmare, a parade with him as a main attraction. And with only one more skeptical to face, he was suddenly that much more relieved; he would have taken his fan club back home before this. So with a slow breath inward, he looked about the room he was currently set in.

Set up around a rather large table that evening were the direct offspring Hiashi, a few higher known members of the main branch, and a few outside guests; including Naruto. This had somewhat pleased Gaara, not only would this meal a bit more lively but Hiashi may end it early.

"..And then I beat him into the ground! Dattebayo!" Only catching the end of Naruto's story, Gaara idly allowed his eyes to fall upon his first true friend; from there he looked around for everyone's reactions. Seems Hinata was the only one who held interest, that and the brilliant shade of red in her cheeks struck his curiosity.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, would you.. Ah," her small voice trembled as she held a bowel cupped within her hands towards the blonde just to her right; Gaara being straight across from her was even more perplexed by the small traces of admiration glimmering in her light lavender orbs. "Would you.. Like.. Ah.." Still grinning uncontrollably the whisker faced boy turned towards Hinata with his eyes focused on the bowel she held in her hands.

"Hey Hinata, can I have some of that veggie soup you got there?" Stunned the navy haired girl nods her head while Naruto took the bowel from her and added a generous portion to his plate. "Ha ha, Gaara just you wait because soon you'll be here to visit me because I'm this close from taking Hokage from Granny Tsunadae!" he laughed out, drawing attention to the space in between his chop sticks.

From there, the group was enlightened with a few more stories of the jinchuuriki; even dwindling down to having to listen to Naruto speak of his newest attempts at creating a replacement to the replacement of his _Sexy Jutsu_.

Soon following Hiashi rose to his feet, Gaara gave off a figurative sigh, while the head Hyuuga excused himself and whoever else was full. The young Kage pushed himself up, taking a second glance at the Hyuuga heiress; he was right, she had decided to stay. Not terribly affected by the outcome, he wandered out into the snow; to where he could relax.

Soon there were but two people left in the Hyuuga's main dining hall, the shy Hinata and the still rambunctious Naruto. Sheepishly darting her eyes about, Hinata grabbed at her fingers while side glancing in the direction of her long time crush.

"I.. I hope you liked it Na-Naruto-kun," she tempted towards a smile. To her relief he reacted with a large grin of his own before childishly rubbing at his stomach.

"You know I don't see you very much any more Hinata," he spoke, his tone becoming serious while turning his entire body to face his fellow shinobi. Her cheeks becoming rosy once more, Hinata tilted her face down more while nodding softly; her, once more, short tresses falling forward and hiding her cheeks.

"It has b-been a while," she practically whispered out, silently reminding herself she vowed to be more confident.

"Yea," he laughed, slouching down in his chair while placing his hands behind his head. "Hey!" he shouted out, sitting up abruptly and grabbing Hinata's shoulder lightly. "You could come train with me tomorrow!" Eyes wide and cheeks far more flustered then ever before, Hinata's ashen eyes fell focus to Naruto's sapphire ones; smiling softly while nodding her head; completely speechless. "Great, why don't you meet me at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of.. Of course!" she spoke more confidently, still unable to remove the smile on her face. With a nod from Naruto he rose to his feet and started for the door, but not before turning towards the Hyuuga with another smile and wave. With him gone Hinata abruptly rose to her own feet, excited and smiling. Looking to the door she became aware that it had gone dark outside, but that didn't matter; she would go out anyway. Nothing could rain on her little parade.

Not bothering to throw any extra clothing on, the dark haired female practically skipped to the doors; sliding them open as she hummed a soft melody, while taking her first steps into the unplowed sidewalks. Out in the snow she held her arms parallel to the ground and spun in a circle with her head held back, allowing the flakes to fall upon her upon their decent. Giggling softly to herself she slowed her twirl and still held her eyes upon the sky above, she was going to do it tomorrow. She had decided, she **was** going to tell Naruto how she felt tomorrow. With a glimmer of excitement shining in her eyes she laughed out again before collapsing backwards into a drift of snow; causing a small cloud to billow and hover over her body as she closed her eyes smiling joyously. She was ready, ready to fall in love.

* * *

Gaara had barely noticed when Hinata had wandered into the small courtyard he hid within, he had only realized her presence once she had stood there with her arms thrown out and head facing the sky; she had obviously not noticed his presence either. Annoyed yet another person had bothered his quiet moment he made motions to leave, but somehow stopped in the middle of doing so. Finding himself leaning against the wall just watching the girl out in the snow.

Over the years Gaara had experienced many new things, been around many beautiful women; but none of them meant anything, all were meaningless. His curiosity had been a weakness for him, wanting to know something and having the power and ability to get it made resistance difficult.

But despite all the changes and experiences he had gone through he had changed very little, he still was content with simple things; only ever wanting to watch the midnight skies in silence. That's what it was like at this moment, watching his peer seemingly dance as the white flakes fell listlessly on and about her. She was like a twinkling star, out shining the snow about her and filling him with a air of ease.

When she stopped and fell backwards into a mound of snow he took a small step forward, only seeing traces of her light blue yukata. Words danced on the tip of his tongue, though he was unsure on disrupting her obvious reverie.

"You're a terrible dancer". The eighteen year old girl sat straight up in the snow, her eyes wildly darting about slowing coming to focus on the red haired man. Her snow colored eyes widen even more as her cheeks once more attained their cherry quality.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama, I didn't.. know you we-were.. There," she squeaked out, bobbing her head while rising once more to her feet. Stepping out from under the roof top of the walkway, Gaara held his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Fo-forgive me," she whispered, though made no move to leave.

"It's fine," he spoke out quickly. "I mean, you did nothing". It surprised him how his words had stumbled so; assuming her panic gave him a tinge of guilt he quickly changed the subject. "You like snow?" Eyes still wide in embarrassment she missed the near panicked state in his voice, far too occupied with her own.

"Ah.. Yes, I like the snow". An awkward silence enveloped the area as the two continued to exchange glances; Hinata twiddling her fingers, while Gaara just stood frozen. "Do.. You like.. The snow?" After a few seconds of silence Gaara nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's.. nice". Still immobile the two averted their eyes simultaneously to other things. "Your feet are wet, why don't you come up here?" he asked now noticing how the bottom of her dress was damp from melted snow and slush. Looking down Hinata saw what he had, feeling even more shamed for not noticing; so the pale eyed girl walked through the cold drifts to the small deck on which Gaara stood. With a hand held to her, she lightly took it as he helped her step up to the dry wooden walkway.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," she whispered, standing with her face towards the timber beneath their feet. Gaara's sky hued eyes fell to the top of her head, at that moment he found her strangely endearing. "I should.. Go to bed. Good, good night Gaara-sama". With that, she slid the door open and slipped in; out of his sight.

With her gone from his presence, he looked back out over the snowy landscape with a odd feeling coiling and pulsing within his mind; inwardly he smirked.

* * *

The next morning, having already forgotten her encounter with the Kage, Hinata ran around getting ready for the day in her normal attire; today she would train with Naruto, today her little love life would take off. Today she would finally step away from her shy shell, today was the start of so many things; and to greet her, was the snow. The sign of new beginnings.

"Nee-san, where are you going to so quickly?" Hanabi called out as her sister ran past her out the door, waving energetically without a word. Her head tilting to the side the young Hyuuga sighed before shutting the door behind her sister, hoping for the best.

Arriving at the described field, Hinata stood catching her breath from her rush; true she was early, but she hope that she would not be kept waiting too terribly long. So many emotions were waiting to come escaping herself, she longed to know what life would be when she had not feared what she wanted.

* * *

With morning came a dull rumble from within Gaara's stomach, though he did little in satisfying the feeling. He had yet to move from the seat before the window; the flakes had yet to take a break, and fell almost mercilessly over Konoha's landscapes. However it was not this wondrous occurrence that captivated his thoughts, it was instead a certain female whom had had him on the brink of stuttering just hours before.

He blamed his age and other humanly desires, but eve with that, he had to admit that he liked to think about her. The way she had moved last night, the light fabric of her dress held fast to the flow of her body; pulling on it so slightly and revealing further definition of her curves with every motion. He had lied, saying she was a terrible dancer, but that light taunting was all he knew; compliments would never come from his mouth. The most he could offer was his silent admiration; though it bothered him, how her own attention was focused elsewhere.

Today would be yet another long turn of events; so to meet this headache, the young Kage decided to have his breakfast. After all, another nuisance like that rumbling, would only add to his over all boredom.

Later that day, only four and a half hours past noon, the cyan eyed shinobi found himself seated outside under the same rooftop as he had been under just last night. At the moment he held his eyes firmly closed with his head rested against the wall on his back. Images of snowflakes and streaks of light blue dancing before his eyes.

Deja vu struck him, becoming interrupted by the presence of another; one whom he was, this time around, somewhat welcoming to. The quiet female had not graced the Hyuuga residence with her company the entire day, even Hiashi had come to ask of where she was.

Though there was something a bit off with her aura that evening, striking yet even more curiosity within the Suna Nin. Taking the time to watch, he became somewhat intrigued with the complete turn around in her attitude that day; when just yesterday she couldn't suppress a giggle had it been to save her life.

Seemingly dragging her form through the snow, she stopped only to gaze up into the sky and falling snow with a face of ruling depression and betrayal. Pain stood behind her eyes, a loneliness that he knew; but there was one thing he did not see. And that was why.

"Not going to grace me with a dance this evening?" Once again the bold comment coming out smoothly, the only thing barring his path now were the chances of small talk.

As before, her snow hued orbs flitted helplessly about before finding the source; bowing deeply she held her eyes fallen to his feet.

"Fo-forgive me for my intrusion," she whispered. Even her tone was drawled out compared to the light airy way he had recognized as her own. Taking more of an initiative, and of course fueled by hormones, the Kage stepped forward towards the girl; surprising her so she looked up almost startled. "I-I can let you a-alone," her voice trembled, fearful of his enclosing distance.

"You're upset," he blurted out, forceful and rather commanding. To it, the teen just stood frazzled by his sudden interest; and oddly excited with his nearness.

"Y-yes". With his face softening into near curiosity, Hinata became even more flustered; an explanation would have been embarrassing. For early that day, she waited for her long time love interest to show up at his promised site, only to have him never come. Whether it was mission or he simply forgot she didn't know; but the worst thing was that she remained, hoping, praying, that if she waited just a little longer he might show up. However it seemed the Gods were simply playing with her.

"You, like Naruto?" Not knowing which question was more intrusive, the navy haired girl shuddered again at the insight of it; the blonde seemed to be one heartache after another.

Biting at her bottom lip, the heiress nodded her head lightly to the red haired Kage.

"He hurt you?" his forceful and commanding tone returning, though in all reality he was more hopeful then anything. She simply nodded again, averting her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening. Sparking again this snowy night, what had several times before in his home in the desert, Gaara wanted something; something right before him. Moving closer yet, his hands found their way to her shoulders. To it Hinata instantly tensed up, quivering mildly under the cherry top's grasp.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama! I-I.. wha.." Moving a finger to her mouth, Gaara allowed for that single digit to trace her bottom lip in a light and kind touch. A shiver quivered through out her spine as she found herself spellbound within his arms, simply captivated with the way he slid his fingers below her chin to raise her gaze to his eyes. "Ga-Gaara-sama!" she meekly cried, her face so flushed over in pinks and reds her face warmed to nearly three times its normal feel.

Satisfied she was looking upon him, he released her chin; slowly he let his digits dangled across her flesh, his tips grazing along her skin to where they gently stroked her throat before cupping her face within his palm. And while his face moved closer to hers, he lingered in the scent of her flesh and hair; the taste of her breath upon his lips. The rhythm in her heart now racing so that it felt as if her entire body pulsed; he hoped she did not fear his advance, almost waiting for some sort of objection. When none came, he continued in spreading his fingers along the side of her face stroking lightly the corners of her eyes.

As her breaths fell even more uneven, her long eyelashes flutter, completely entranced in the grace of his touch. To it, the boy smirked lightly; she still had yet to protest and seemed to even enjoy his contact. To this realization his own body took flight, encouraging him to go on.

Hinata was trembling against this new feeling, timid and at the same time so rapt with it that the withdrawn part of herself fell away like a crumbling wall. Her own delicate digits broke away from her side and skimmed across his chest to his face; lightly spreading across the flesh, caressing his skin in light longing strokes.

With every millimeter he drew closer to her, her heart would drum louder; as would his anticipation. But slowly he came to a stop, just a thread away, teasing her own lips with his warm breath seeping into the breach of her mouth. And ever so slightly did he allow himself to taste the soft skin of her lips; the saltiness, how sweet it was. Smirking at how she moved slightly into it, trying almost desperately to acquire that contact.

Feeling so lost in the moment, Hinata's bold finger tips glide up his cheek into the mess of his hair; combing her fingers through while gently pulling at various tendrils.

Not being able to contain the passion the brewed within him, he finally pushed forward; catching her lips against his own. She returned with little hesitation, holding him there lingering caress; so warm and gentle, yet filled with a fury of affection, both were bowled over.

Pulling away, Hinata was breathless; the touch may have been innocent enough, but it was overwhelming. Gaara, however, smirked at the shy way she attempted to look away from him. So grasping the sleeve of her coat within his fingers, he pulled her to the ledge where he had sat just moments before she arrived. Not a word was spoke as she sat at his side, every so often moving to catch glimpses of his face; completely mystified in the actuality of this moment.

Pulling her back into reality, Gaara's arm slipped around her waist, draping there as he watched the snow still coming down slowly. It had not taken long till the Hyuuga girl too was watching the flurries dance with the occasional wind that broke into the courtyard. And while still feeling empowered by the adrenaline of moments ago, she allowed her head to tilt; and rest lightly against the Kage's shoulder.

When she had envisioned new beginnings, this was far from what her mind would have ever conceived.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
